Andi Mack
Andi Mack is an American comedy-drama television series created by Terri Minsky that premiered on Disney Channel on April 7, 2017. The series stars Peyton Elizabeth Lee, Joshua Rush, Sofia Wylie, Asher Angel, Lilan Bowden, and Lauren Tom. Plot Andi Mack is turning 13 when her older sister Bex returns home. Andi works through her teenage life, with the help of her family and her friends Cyrus and Buffy, including coping with the revelation that Bex is actually her mother and that her mother Celia is actually her grandmother, and managing her crush on classmate Jonah Beck. Why It Rocks # It is one of the only Disney Channel shows that doesn't have a laugh track. # It has quite mature plotlines for a Disney show: ## In the first episode, it was revealed that Andi's sister is actually her mother, as she got pregnant as a teenager. ## In season 2, it was revealed that Cyrus Goodman is gay and he has a crush on Jonah Beck. ## Buffy's basketball teammate, TJ, has a learning disability and that is why he acts like a jerk. # The child actors are impeccable actors despite their age, as they portray their characters with tons of emotion and realism. # The theme song, "Tomorrow Starts Today" by Sabrina Carpenter is pretty catchy. # It has a diverse cast of characters: Andi has a Chinese mother and a Caucasian father, her best friend Buffy is black, and her other friend Cyrus is Jewish. # Unlike other teen dramas that have aired on Nick and Disney, Andi Mack doesn't solely focus on love triangles and dating drama, but it also focuses on friendship and family bonds. # It had a Chinese New Year episode that was a very accurate portrayal of the holiday. # Plenty of heartwarming moments, such as when Cyrus comes out to Buffy, and she tells him that he's no different despite his sexual orientation. # It is the first Disney Channel show to have an LGBT protagonist: Cyrus Goodman. And the show accurately depicts it. # All of the characters are deep, flawed, and relatable and have their own personal struggles and arcs, such as Andi discovering that her sister is her mother, Cyrus coming out as gay, and Buffy dealing with a mom in the military. # It has some funny jokes, such as the running gag line: "hey, who wants pizza?" # Even mean characters like TJ and Amber are likable because they both have personal struggles: TJ has a learning disability and Amber's dad lost her job. # Ended Disney's dork age (along with Raven's Home, and DuckTales (2017 TV series)) # Mack Chat, a series of segments where children discuss the events of the last episode, is very enjoyable and informative. Bad Qualities # It can be boring occasionally. # Season 2B tackles too many plot-lines at once, and even handles some of them poorly, including Buffy moving away, but then she (spoilers) moves back to Shadyside. # Miranda, Morgan, and Kira are very unlikable. Category:Disney Shows Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Sitcoms Category:Drama shows Category:Comedy shows Category:Kids' Shows Category:American Shows Category:Controversial Shows Category:Disney Channel Shows